Nueva rivalidad: Why i fall in love with you? TMNT 2012
by AntoVicky
Summary: Raphael y Leonardo siempre fueron rivales, y ahora se le suma otro tipo de rivalidad: El amor de una chica que, por cosas del destino, empieza a vivir con ellos. Miguel Ángel tratara de protegerla, ya que se convierte en su mejor amiga. El hermano de esta chica esta en peligro, ya que el enemigo principal de las TMNT quiere matarlo a él y a ella por un plan fallido años atrás...
1. Prologo

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia sobre las TMNT. Quiero dejar en claro, la historia empieza desde poco después del capitulo "Creo que su Nombre es Baxter Stockman" (Las tortugas desobedecen las órdenes de Splinter y este los castiga, pero al violar este castigo y encontrarse con un tipo con una armadura de batalla en las calles, las tortugas crean accidentalmente un nuevo enemigo, cuya fuente de energía es un reproductor de música que Donnie invento con un chip militar)**

**Y sucede antes del capitulo siguiente'' Cabeza Metálica''.**

**Eso, espero puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Se que el capitulo es corto, pero es como un prologo. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones. Si alguien quiere aparecer en la historia, puede, solo díganmelo en un coment, y les responderé :). Ahora disfruten ;)**

Como cada noche, las tortugas salían a patrullar. Estaban los 4 en un tejado, observando sus alrededores, pero nada pasaba. Iban a seguir su camino, sin embargo, un grito los detuvo, obligándolos a mirar al lugar de donde provino el grito.

_¡DEJAME EN PAZ!_ Claramente esa era la voz de una chica, quien trataba de alejar a un hombre.

Las tortugas se acercaron más hacia donde estaban los dos individuos. La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, y el hombre se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, hasta que, una vez que estuvo frente a la muchacha, la pateo reiteradas veces en el estómago, llegando al punto de que esta escupiera sangre.

_!DIME DONDE MIERDA ESTA TU HERMANO Y NO PASARA NADA MAS!_ Le grito el hombre.  
_No…_ Esa fue su respuesta, casi inaudible, pero las Tortugas lograron escucharlo.  
_¡MOCOSA DE PORQUERIA!_ La agarro de los pelos y la obligo a mirarlo_ ENSIMA DE SER UNA POBRE Y ESTUPIDA HUERFANA…_ Le dio un golpe a mano cerrada_ …!¿PROTEGES AL IDIOTA DE TU HERMANO?!_  
_Siempre… lo… protegeré_ Dicho esto, perdió la conciencia.

_Les seré sincero, quiero patearle el trasero a ese hombre_ Hablo Raphael  
_Lo haremos, pero por ahora ayudemos a la chica_ Esperaron a que el hombre se fuera, y lo hizo después de tres minutos. Las tortugas salieron y se acercaron a la chica.  
_Vaya, realmente es linda… aunque esté llena de golpes_ Hablo Miguel Ángel.  
_Si…_ Todos miraron a Leonardo, quien tenía una mirada extraña puesta sobre la chica._ ¡Pero eso no importa ahora!_ Exclamo dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía._ Vamos, llevemos a la chica a la guarida, está demasiado lastimada.

Las Tortugas restantes se miraron entre sí, extrañados. Leonardo siempre era el primero en decir: ''No podemos llevar personas a la guarida, porque Splinter se enojara''. Sin embargo, en esa situación, había contradicho sus propias palabras.

Una vez dentro de la guarida, recostaron a la muchacha sobre el sofá, al tiempo que Splinter entraba a la habitación, luego de su meditación.

_¿Que ha pasado?, quien es esta chica?_ Pregunto señalándola

Las tortugas le contaron todo lo sucedido, y Splinter se sorprendió… no cabía duda sobre que esa chica estaba en un severo problema.

_No tuvieron piedad…_ Hablo April, quien estaba sentada justo al lado de la castaña.  
_Si lo hemos notado_ Respondió Donnie.

En ese momento la herida comenzó a moverse, incomoda. Toda la atención se centró en ella.  
_Aish, mi cabeza_ Se sostuvo la cabeza por algunos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba en el puente donde siempre dormía. Miro a su alrededor, topándose con cuatro tortugas, una rata y una chica… ¡¿4 TORTUGAS Y UNA RATA?!_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_

April le tapó la boca, antes de decirle:

_Tranquila, no te harán nada, son amigos. A-M-I-G-O-S_ La nueva asintió, más tranquila, así que la pelirroja la soltó.  
_Lo siento… es la primera vez que veo Tortugas mutantes_  
_¿No nos llamaras monstruos o feos?_ Pregunto Donatello, curioso y sorprendido.  
_¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No son feos_  
_¿Y monstruos?_  
_Bueno… no negare que es extraño ver esto pero no son monstruos, al menos no para mi_ Les dedico una pequeña sonrisa que para dos de las tortugas era la más linda que habían visto._ Bueno… creo que será mejor que me vaya…_ Hizo amago de levantarse, sin embargo, la tortuga de cinta azul la agarro de los hombros.  
_No puedes irte así, mira lo herida que estas_ La chica lo miro confundida, así que Leonardo le paso un espejo.  
_Oh…_Fue lo único que dijo al mirarse el reflejo_...al menos tuvo piedad esta vez_

Todos se miraron entre sí, extrañados. La castaña no parecía notar que, poco más, y el hombre le desfiguraba la cara.

_¿Y cómo te llamas?_ Se animó a preguntar una de las Tortugas.  
_Soy Victoria, un placer_ Nuevamente les dedico una sonrisa_ ¿Y ustedes?  
_Yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero puedes decirme Mikey_  
_Mi nombre es Raphael, pero dime Raph_  
_Soy Donatello, pero me dicen Donnie_  
_Y yo Leonardo, aunque me puedes llamar Leo_

Victoria asintió, y miro a los dos restantes: La humana & La rata Mutante.

_Soy April_ Le sonrió amablemente, a lo que Vicky le devolvió el gesto.  
_Mi nombre es Splinter_  
_Él es nuestro padre y Sensei, nos ha entrenado en el arte de ninjutsu_ Le conto Mikey, con una sonrisa.  
_Oh, así que son ninjas_ Todos asintieron, y la castaña miro a Splinter_ Dakara, soreha yorokobidesu, watashi wa bikutoriabureiku, Aruzenchin kunoichi bureikufamirīda _[**Entonces es un placer, soy Victoria Blake, Kunoichi Argentina de la familia Blake**.]

Splinter se sorprendió, ella era ¡¿una Kunoichi?!. Miro a April y a las Tortugas, y solo dijo: ''Déjenos solos''. Todos se marcharon a regañadientes.

_¿Kunoichi? ¿Soshite, naze anata wa hotondo anata o koroshita otoko o bengo shinakatta nodesu ka?_ **[¿Una Kunoichi?. ¿Y porque no te defendiste de aquel hombre, que casi te mata?]  
**  
_Karera wa watashi no otōto, watashi no otōto no tame ni betsu no batsu ni narimasu nise idō-go ni shite iru. Karera wa watashi ga kunoichida to iu koto o shiranai, matawa watashi no kyōdai wa ninjananode, watashi wa jibun jishin o mamoru koto ga dekinakatta. Watashi wa, wareware wa ninja-yō ni kunren sa reta to iu shōko o teikyō suru kotodeshitadeshita mono wa nani demo._ **[Están tras mi hermano, cualquier movimiento en falso que de será otro castigo para mi hermano. Ellos no saben que yo soy una Kunoichi, ni que mis hermanos son Ninjas, por eso no podía defenderme. Cualquier cosa que yo hiciera iba a dar indicios de que fuimos entrenados para ser Ninjas.]**

_Watashi wa rikai shite... ¿Doko ni anata no kyōdai ga, sukunakutomo anata ga shitte iru?_ **[Entiendo... ¿pero al menos sabes dónde está tu hermano?]  
**  
_Ūn... Wareware wa sūkagetsumae ni wakareta, kare wa watashi ga issho ni taizai suru koto wa kikendeatta koto o itte ita. Kare wa watashi no ani no shi o fukushū shitainode, sokode kare wa, hito no nochi ni kono hoka ni mo, jibun no michi o ikimashita._ **[No... nos separamos hace algunos meses, él decia que era peligroso para mi permanecer juntos. Asi que se fue por su camino, ademas esta tras una persona, porque quiere vengar la muerte de mi hermano mayor.]  
**  
_¿Soshite sono otoko ga kare no namaeda?_ **[¿Y ese hombre como se llama?]**

_Shredder_


	2. Chapter 1: Desde el principio

**Hi!. Aquí eh vuelto! Ejej gracias por los coments en el cap anterior. Espero que este cap les guste jeje.  
Por cierto, he puesto dos links en la historia: El primero es de Youtube. Asi que pongan en el buscador www. Youtube y lo demás del link que esta en la historia.  
Y el segundo link únanlo todo, ya que lo separe para que aparesca :)**

Espero este cap les guste y dejen coments con su opinión :D

Luego de que Victoria le contara todo sobre su problema, Splinter llamo a las Tortugas y a April diciéndoles que fueran al dojo, y dejaran a la castaña dormir un rato.  
Ya dentro, y con la puerta cerrada, la rata les conto todo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

_Si puedo opinar, no creo que este a salvo si está expuesta afuera, y más si está sola_ Hablo April, y las Tortugas asintieron dándole la razón.  
_Tienes razón, por eso se me ocurrió ofrecerle que se quede a vivir con nosotros_ Dijo Splinter, y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, pero a la vez felices_ Si están de acuerdo, claro_

''Si'', ''Por supuesto'', ''Sera divertido''. Fueron algunos de las respuestas, y Splinter los miro satisfecho.

_Pero… todavía hay un problema_ Las miradas se dirigieron a Donatello_ Las dos habitaciones que quedan libres, no están en condiciones para que ella duerma en alguna, y siendo una chica necesita privacidad…_  
_Puede quedarse conmigo hasta que la habitación este lista_ Ofreció April, con una sonrisa.  
__''Oh April, siempre tan linda''__ Pensó la Tortuga del antifaz purpura.  
_Entonces está decidido_ Miguel Ángel estaba feliz, ahora iba a tener una nueva amiga humana.  
_Quizá no del todo…_Hablo Leonardo_... no sabemos si ella estará de acuerdo…_

__''Oh, cielos, tiene razón''__ Razono Raphael, quien, por alguna razón, estaba desilusionado y algo triste de solo pensar que Victoria se negara a su oferta.

_Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia_ Había respondido la castaña una vez le dijeron todo.  
_!Pero no lo eres!_ Casi grito Leonardo, asustando a todos_ Digo… no lo eres… de verdad_ Se sonrojo cuando Vicky le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que a Raphael le hirviera la sangre.  
_En ese caso, acep…_ Antes de que pudiera responder, tuvo una extraña visión… era como si estuviera rodeado de ninjas… y… _''No puede ser…''_.

Se levantó con brusquedad, y miro a su alrededor, con la mirada perdida. Esto preocupo a los demás, y Mikey se acercó a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Victoria salió corriendo.

_Oye, ¡Oye!_ Trato de llamarla Donatello, pero la chica no le respondió._ ¿Qué le ha pasado?_ Miro a su Sensei.  
_Creo que sé que le paso… deben seguirla, ahora._ Sentencio, con miedo en su voz. ¿Acaso era posible?... habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio algo parecido.

_¿Alguno ve algo?_ Pregunto Leonardo, corriendo sobre los edificios.  
_No_ Fue la respuesta de sus hermanos.  
_Separémonos y sigamos buscando, nos juntaremos aquí en una hora_ Todos asintieron, y siguieron por diferentes caminos.

Victoria, por su parte, corrió hasta el edificio más alto de la zona. ¿Hace cuanto no sentía eso? ¿Hace cuánto no veía eso?. No lo sabía, pero ahora recordaba lo desagradable que se sentía. Eran como mil cuchillos clavándose en su pecho.

Cuando finalmente llego, logro ver lo que menos quería: El centro estaba lleno de sangre, pero ningún rastro de ninjas, ni de… él.

Lo extrañaba, claro que lo hacía. Pero, algo le decía que él no estaba bien… lograba intuir que, lo aceptara o no, algo malo le estaba pasando.

Se sentó en el borde del edificio, era de noche así que nadie podría verla. Se acurruco abrazando sus piernas, y comenzó a llorar en silencio. _''Me haces tanta falta''_ es lo único que pensaba, después de todo, él era su todo… lo único que le quedaba… la única razón por la que seguía con vida.

Sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban desde atrás, aunque no le importo quien era, así que solo se dejó envolver por aquel calor. Quien sea que estuviera abrazándola, se sentó a su lado, sin soltarla, y ella se acurruco en su pecho llorando con más fuerza.

_Si algo le llega a pasar… no lo podré soportar… ya no tendré nada por que vivir_ Fue lo único que dijo.  
_No digas eso, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, ¿No?. Te protegeremos, y lo encontraremos, cueste lo que cueste_ Respondió la Tortuga, haciendo que Victoria se sintiera mas ¿Protegida?_ Lo prometo_  
_Prometer no significa nada, son solo palabras vacías_  
_¿Quién dice eso?, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas_ La abrazo con más fuerza, para que Victoria supiera que no estaba mintiendo.  
_Te creeré_

Sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta, alguien los miraba desde las sombras. Su mirada transmitía enojo y disgusto, entonces se marchó de allí.

_**-Una hora después-**_

_¿Y?_ Raphael fue el primero en preguntar, sin embargo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel negaron con la cabeza._ Mierda, ¿dónde está?_ Estaba a punto de golpear la pared, cuando sintió como algo o alguien caía detrás suyo. Entonces se giró, encontrándose con Leo y Victoria.  
_!Chicos!_ Grito Mikey, abrazando a ambos, feliz.  
_¿Dónde estaban?_ Pregunto Donnie, con una sonrisa.

Los recién llegados se miraron, y la castaña solo negó, algo estaban escondiendo o eso creía Raph.

_No importa_ Se apresuró a responder Leo, y solo sonrió._ Mejor volvamos a la guarida, ya empieza a amanecer._ Agarro la mano de Victoria, acto que a Raphael no le gusto para nada, y se apresuró a correr. Sus hermanos los siguieron.

**-  
**  
Aliviados. Esa era la palabra que describía como se sentían April y Splinter cuando vieron que Victoria había regresado junto a las Tortugas.

April fue a abrazarla. No sabía porque, pero sentía que ella y Vicky serian grandes amigas. Aunque la castaña se sorprendió ante aquel acto, correspondió al abrazo.

_Victoria_ La llamo Splinter, esta lo miro_ ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?_ Ella asintió, confundida, y lo siguió hacia dentro del dojo.

Los demás, curiosos, se pegaron a la puerta para poder escuchar todo.

_¿Que sucede, Splinter-Sensei?_ Pregunto cuando ambos se sentaron.  
_... quería preguntarte algo, espero no te moleste_  
_Por favor_ Sonrió con amabilidad, diciendo claramente que no le molestaba.  
_Tu… el hermano que estás buscando, por casualidad… ustedes son… ¿Mellizos?_ La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella en ningún momento se lo había dicho. Entonces…  
_...¿Como… lo…?_ Splinter la interrumpió.  
_Los ninjas y Kunoichis que entrenan el arte del ninjutsu siempre se fortalecen, tanto física como mental y espiritualmente. Había una leyenda, que decía que lo mellizos que nacían y entrenaban el arte del ninjutsu lograban, con los años, reforzar algo que solo ellos tenían: Visiones._ Vicky no lograba entender que era lo que estaba diciéndole_ Me explico: Hoy tu tuviste una visión, pero no eras tú ¿verdad?. El de la visión era tu hermano. _La chica asintió_ La leyenda decía que solo entre mellizos lograban ver visiones cuando alguno de los dos estaba en peligro, y cada golpe que uno recibía, el otro lo sentía. Siendo así, tienen una especie de conexión mental, que se acaba cuando alguno de los dos muere._

Ok. Ninguno de los 5 se esperaba escuchar algo así, vieras por donde lo vieras, eso era sorprendente y nada usual.

_Es la primera vez que escucho algo así, de verdad_ Dijo April, en un susurro.  
_Te apoyo, yo nunca supe eso_ Le respondió Donatello, con el oído pegado en la puerta.  
_!Sorprendente!_ Exclamo Mikey, fascinado.  
_Eso explica porque se puso así antes de salir_ Razono Raphael.  
_Es verdad… además aclara el porqué de la sangre en el edificio_ Susurro Leonardo, y solo una de las Tortugas logro escucharlo.

Ellos estaban tan distraídos discutiendo sobre lo que acababan de escuchar, que no oyeron los pasos acercarse a la puerta, que, al ser abierta por Splinter, los cinco se cayeron para adentro.

_Au, que golpe_ Se quejó Leonardo, sobándose la cabeza.

_Chismosos_ Fue lo único que Splinter dijo antes de que Victoria saliera del dojo, con una sonrisa divertida. La rata saco a los demás fuera, y cerró la puerta, era su hora de meditar.

La nueva ayudo a los chicos y a April a levantarse, e iba a decir algo, pero Mikey la acorralo, atrapándola con ambos brazos.

_Sorprendente, Tory, es la primera vez que escucho algo tan ¡Wow!_ Se le subió sobre la espalda, y se agarró de ella como si fuera un koala.  
_¿Tory?_ Pregunto la chica, divertida pero confundida, por el apodo.  
_Si, tu nombre es Victoria y tu apodo seria Vicky, pero es muy común, ¡así que te diré Tory!_ Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._ No te molesta ¿verdad?_  
_Ehh, no, claro que no_ Respondió, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, dando que ella era una nuez al lado de las Tortugas si hablábamos de contextura física.

_Mikey bájate de ella, le romperás la espalda_ Dijo Raphael, tratando de no reírse al ver lo gracioso que se veía su hermanito.

_Bien_ Se bajó de ella, con una cara de perro pateado.

_Vicky, mañana comenzaremos a ordenar la que será tu habitación_ Informo Leonardo, tratando de no sonrojarse con la sonrisa que la muchacha le dedicaba.  
_Gracias, chicos… de verdad, muchas gracias_ Agradeció con sinceridad.  
_Tory, ¿vamos yendo? . Así descansas un poco, volveremos cuando despiertes_ La castaña asintió, y se despidió de las Tortugas y de Splinter.

Victoria no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en un colchón tan cómodo, ni cuanto dolía cuando le pasaban alcohol en heridas profundas; cosa que April estaba haciendo en ese momento, ya que antes de dormirse solo se había lavado la cara, y en cuanto despertó, la pelirroja le dijo que si no le desinfectaba ahora las heridas podrían empeorar.

_¡Au!_ Ok, ella no se quejaba nunca aunque una herida fuera muy profunda, pero ¡ESO DOLIA DEMASIADO!.

Por suerte, solo eran algunos moretones que pronto se le pasarían, salvo por un corte en la mejilla que era bastante profundo.

_Tranquila, solo falta poco… un poco más… un poquito más… ¡Listo!_ Festejo cuando le puso una gasa pegada con una cinta especial sobre el corte.  
_Gracias April_ Agradeció y sonrió, hacía mucho que nadie se tomaba la molestia de curarla. Miro alrededor de la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con algo que le llamo la atención_ ¿Tocas la guitarra?_

April siguió la mirada de la castaña, observando que esta miraba la guitarra que descansaba en el rincón de la habitación.

_No, era de mi tío, pero se compró otra y me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. ¿Tu tocas?_ Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento, así que la pelirroja agarro la guitarra y se la dio a su nueva amiga, está la miro confundida_ Toca algo, me gustaría escuchar_

Victoria agarro la guitarra, y la afino. Acto seguido cerro los ojos, y comenzó a tocar: **/watch?v=XaEY2V4icqM**

April estaba sorprendida, Victoria realmente tocaba bien. Sonrió.

_!Eres estupenda, nunca había escuchado a nadie tocar de esa manera!_ Exclamo con una sonrisa.  
_Bueno… gracias_ Se estaba sonrojando, nunca nadie le había felicitado por como tocaba.  
_¿Quién te enseño?. Debió de ser muy bueno tocando, ¿verdad?_  
_...Jaden…_Respondió con voz ahogada, y April lo noto, pero no entendió el porqué de aquella voz.  
_¿Quién?_  
_Mi hermano mayor_ La castaña miro hacia otro lado, y April supo que la había cagado.  
_Oh… lo siento… no sabía…_ Vicky negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.  
_No te preocupes, me gusta recordarlo de esta manera_ La miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa sincera, y devolviéndole la guitarra.

April la guardo en el estuche, y miro a su amiga.

_Te daré un regalo, y no aceptare un no como respuesta_ La otra la miro curiosa_ Ten, es toda tuya_ Le entrego la guitarra, acompañada con una sonrisa.  
_¿Eh?... pero no pue…_  
_Dije que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, ¿ verdad?_ Victoria se rindió y la tomo.  
_Gracias_

Ambas iban en camino hacia la guarida, eran las 12:00 del mediodía, y había mucha gente en las calles.

April le había prestado ropa a Victoria, que consistía en una remera color negra con una estampa de mariposa del mismo color, salvo que tenía algunos brillos; una campera con capucha color gris; una falda blanca que le llegaba a más arriba de las rodillas; unas zapatillas color crema; y una bufanda del mismo color. Además llevaba la guitarra que April le había regalado, y comenzar a tocar, ya que le ofreció a hacerle una canción.  
La castaña decidió atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando su flequillo suelto al igual que algunas mechas de ambos lados. **(Imaginen que el ****FLEQUILLO ****de Victroria es asi, unan todo el link, ya que lo separe en espacios:** maspeinados wp - content /uploads /2012 /09 / Flequillos- Laterales. jpg**)**

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y entraron al lugar donde cuatro tortugas descansaban luego de un largo entrenamiento: Leo mirando su programa ''Héroes Espaciales''; Raph leyendo un comic; Donnie no estaba allí, por lo que April supuso que estaba en el laboratorio; y Mikey permanecía acostado, quizá aburrido.

_Bueno, al parecer todos nos ignoran_ ''Susurro'' April a Victoria, y en ese momento las miradas pasaron a ellas.  
_!Chicas!_ Grito Mikey, feliz. Ya estaba aburrido de su propio aburrimiento (?)  
_!Vicky!_ Exclamaron Raph y Leo corriendo hacia ella, chocándose en el camino.  
_!April!_ Se escuchó la voz de Donatello, saliendo de algún lugar y aproximándose a ella.

_!Comamos pizza!_ Propuso Mikey, volviendo a abrazarse a Victoria como si fuese un koala, haciendo que dos de sus hermanos se pusieran rojos de los ¿celos?.

_Gran idea, Mikey, yo iré a comprarla_ Sonrió April, yéndose por donde volvió.

Victoria, entre tanto, trataba de no perder el equilibrio al tener a Miguel Ángel colgado. No le molestaba, al contrario, le parecía tierno. Sin embargo, esta acción no les gustó nada a Raph y Leo…


End file.
